Best Day
by melissamaria85
Summary: Kyle, Oliver & Sierra


I'm five years old it's getting cold I've got my big coat onI hear your laugh and look up smiling at you I run and runPast the pumpkin patch and the tractor rides look now the sky is goldI hug your legs and fall asleep on the way home"Look at her, Kyle, can you believe how much our little girl has grown up?" Oliver said looking at his daughter asleep in her booster seat with her head rested on his right shoulder. Kyle looked in the mirror at his husband and sleeping daughter, "I know, she's so precious, that's the second good thing I got from Stacy Morasco." Kyle said as he pulled the car into the driveway. He parked the car, got out and opened Oliver's door as Oliver scooped Sierra into his arms. What's the first?" Oliver asked holding Sierra in his arms. "You." Kyle pulled Oliver close and kissed Oliver lightly on the lips as Sierra stirred in his arms. "We better put her to ned, she's tired out." Oliver said walking in the house.I don't know why all the trees change in the fallI know you're not scared of anything at allDon't know if snow white's house is near or far awayBut i know I had the best day with you today"Daddy?" Sierra asked walking out of her room the next morning. "Yes, Miss Sierra?" Oliver said as he continued to make breakfast. "You're the bravest person I know.""Really, and why's that?" Oliver asked, looking over his shoulder at his daughter. "Because you save people, even though you may get hurt." Sierra sai sitting in a chair. "Thank you.""I love you, Daddy.""I love you too Sierra."I'm thirteen now and don't know how my friends could be so meanI come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keysAnd we drive and drive until we found a town far enough awayAnd we talk and window shop till I forgot all their names"Dad! Papa!" Sierra said as she ran in the house and slammed the door. Tears streaming down her cheeks. "Daddy's at work, anything I can do?" Kyle asked walking in the living room. He stopped short when he saw his daughter. "Sierra, are you okay? Are you hurt? Talk to me, what happened?" Kyle guided his daughter to the couch.""They..." Sierra said in between sobs."Who's they?" Kyle asked rubbing light circles on his daughters back."Farah and Lauren...they ganged up on me ag'in, said I was a freak for having two dads, and no mom." Kyle pulled his daughter into a hug and kissed her forehead. "Pay them no mind, sweetheart. You are not a freak. You'rre the best thing that's ever happened to Daddy and I, and we love you very much."Sierra pulled away from her Papa. "Thanks." she wiped her eyes. "Grab your coat, we're getting out of here for awhile." Kyle grabbed the keys off the key ring.I don't know who I'm gonna talk to now at schoolBut I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with youDon't know how long it's gonna take to feel okBut I know I had the best day with you today"Thanks for the ice cream, Papa." Sierra said opening the passenger door. "You're welcome. Don't worry about Lauren and Farah. They're just bullies and they'll learn their lesson sooner or later. What about your best friend, Lizzy, she's always there for you, right? Plus, you have Sarah and Natalie..." Kyle said squeezing his daughter's hand. "You have people you care about you, Sierra. Hold onto that."I have an excellent fatherHis strength is making me strongerGod smiles on my PapaInside and out he's better than I amIt was graduation day for Sierra and the rest of her class. "Did the mail come yet, Dad?""Not yet, honey. What are you so excited for? You've been like this for weeks!""Oliver, she's been applying to colleges, you know that." Kyle said walking over to the counter and pouring himself a cup of coffee. "Whoa, whoa, whoa..." Oliver put his hands up and looked at his daughter. "I knew nothing about this. Where else did you apply except Cherryvale Community College?"Sierra bolted out the door as soon as she heard the mail drop. "OH MY GOD!" Sierra screamed as she opened the mailbox. She ran into the house. "Sierra, what are you screaming about?" Oliver asked."the letters are here...three of them." she slamed the door. LLANVIEW UNIVERSITYNORTH CAROLINA STATE UNIVERSITYCHERRYVALE COMMUNITY COLLEGESierrra handed the letter from LU to Oliver and the one from NCSU to Kyle. She ripped open the letter from CVCC. She got in. Big deal."Well, Dad, Papa?" Sierra looked at both her Dads. Oliver looked at his husband."You wanna go first?"Kyle opened the envelope. He unfolded the paper and cleared his throat."CONGRATULATIONS on your admittance to the North Carolina State University..." He smiled at opened the letter from LU and cleared his throat. "CONGRATULATIONS on your admittance to the Llanview University..." Oliver continue to read silently and then after a few minutes looked up at his daughter. "Are you sure, Sierra Rose?" She shook her yes. Oliver looked at his husband before handing him the document. Kyle read the document with tears in his eyes. "You'll be amazing."I grew up in a pretty house and I had space to runAnd I had the best days with youThere is a video I found from back when i was threeYou set up a paint set in the kitchen and you're talking to meIt's the age of princesses and pirate ships and the seven dwarfsYou're so smart and Papa's the best doctor in the whole wide world"Sierra, that's so pretty." Kyle set as he playfully put a dollop of paint on his daughter's nose. Oliver felt the tears roll down his cheeks as the videotape played. His little girl was all grown up, and going off to college in two I know why all the trees change in the fallI know you were on my side even when I was wrongAnd I love you for giving me your eyesStaying back and watching me shine and I didn't know if you knewSo I'm taking this chance to say that I had the best day with you today"I made a decision." Sierra said as she walked into the living room where her Dad was. "Kyle!" Oliver called his husband into the living room "Be right there." Kyle said. "What is it?" he walked into the living room. "Sierra made a decision.." Oliver said. "You both know how much I love you and appreciate all you've done for me." "Yes..""Of course..""I've thought long and hard about this...bad choice of words, sorry." Sierra said as she saw the look her Dad was giving her Papa. "I've decided to attend North Carolina State University." Sierra sat back as she saw the tears well up in her fathers eyes."Dad...""Oliver...""I'm sorry, it's just that you're going so far away..""Dad, I'll be home on breaks and holidays." Sierra got up and hugged her Dad. The day was finally here. Sierra's fathers were dropping their daughter off at school.'Okay, I'll call.." Sierra got out of the car. "Wait, Sierra, I have a present for you." Oliver said getting out of the car with a box in his hand. Sierra tore the wrapping paper to find Oliver's lockbox with SRLF engraved into it. "Daddy, I love you so much..." Sierra hugged him.


End file.
